1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display device is widely used as a display device of an information communication terminal, such as a computer, or a television receiver. The liquid crystal display device is a device which displays an image by changing an orientation of a liquid crystal composition contained between two substrates according to a change in an electric field, and by suppressing a level of transmission of light which passes through the two substrates and the liquid crystal composition.
In the liquid crystal display device, a lighting device which is called a backlight is generally used as a light source. As a lighting method of the backlight, a direct lighting method which has the light source on a rear side of a liquid crystal display surface and a side lighting method which reflects the light illuminated from a side and illuminates the liquid crystal display surface, are known. In the liquid crystal display device which is used in a mobile communication terminal apparatus or the like, such as a mobile phone in recent years, since a small size and power saving are required, the side lighting method which has a light emitting diode (LED) as the light source has been used.
In JP 2008-216406 A, in the liquid crystal display device of the side lighting method, a heat sink which dissipates heat generated by light emission of the LED is disclosed.